The present invention relates to a structure for supporting an electric fan and fixing it to a radiator of a vehicle with air conditioning or climate control.
In general, support structures of the type specified above comprise a unitary body injection-moulded from plastics material, in which are integrally formed a rectangular frame, a plurality of arms for fixing the structure to the radiator of the vehicle, a mount for the cooling fan and a support for an electric motor for operating the fan.
The problem on which the present invention is based is that of positioning and fixing the dehydration filter inside the engine compartment. The dehydration filter forms part of the climate control system of the vehicle and is constituted by a body with a substantially cylindrical outer surface. The dehydration filter must be connected to the other members forming the climate control system, thereby often requiring lengthy ducts for connection to the other members, resulting in relatively great costs and size.